Said My Pajamas and Put on My Prayers
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Through their entire lives growing up together Dean was annoyed by Sam's pajamas and one instance after a hunt manages to rectify Dean's annoyance.


When Dean and Sam were younger, Dean didn't really think anything of Sam's choice of pajamas. Him being ten and Sam being six, he figured it was normal for Sam to just wear one of their Dad's t-shirts to bed. It wasn't as if he'd be sleeping next to a completely naked Sam, then.

However, when they began getting older, Dean sixteen and Sam twelve, Sam's body was growing and their Dad's t-shirt wasn't big enough to cover all of Sam. Though Sam didn't seem to care; he'd just tug off his day clothes and underpants and pull their Dad's t-shirt over his head and snuggle back into Dean's chest as they settled into sleep.

Dean didn't think anything of it, just slung his arm over Sam's waist and pulled him back into him, kissing the top of Sam's head in 'goodnight' and resting his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades before allowing himself to fall asleep.

One morning, when they'd just woken up to get ready for school, Dean blinked blearily as he shifted on his side, his eyes shooting wide open when he felt the press of Sam's lean thigh between his own and the other thrown over his hip, Sam's junk all pressed up into his own.

Dean tried pushing Sam away just enough so they weren't pressed up against each other in such a non-brotherly way, but Sam just wrapped his arms more tightly around Dean, tucked his foot behind Dean's knee and pulled him closer, and _holy shit_ Dean definitely shouldn't have been getting hard from his _little brother _wrapped around him.

Sam snuffled and rubbed his forehead back and forth against Dean's collarbone, groaning quietly when he arched into Dean and his joints popped back into place. He pulled one arm from around Dean and pushed his hair back from his face and mumbled, "G'mornin'."

Dean was able to squirm away from Sam, then, and returned Sam's morning greeting with one of his own as he yawned, and that was the end of that.

Sam's choice of pajamas stayed the same all through his early years of being a teenager, which irked Dean to no end.

Dean was just happy that puberty never decided to visit at night; he wasn't into the whole 'Surprise! Butt sex!', and _definitely _not with Sammy, nuh-uh, no _way_… Maybe a little.

No matter how much Dean tried to keep away from Sam in the bed when they went to sleep, Sam'd always manage to be pressed up against him in some way in the morning; against his side, against his ass, against his stomach, against his crotch, there was no way for Dean to escape.

Dean finally managed to find solace a few days before Sam's fifteenth birthday, though.

Sam had shucked his jeans and school shirt and pulled on his pajama shirt. He tucked his fingers in the waistband of his underpants, which, to Dean's dismay, were tight as hell tighty whities--Why Sam never joined the boxer-brief crowd, Dean couldn't imagine--and glanced at Dean.

"Hey, does me not wearing underwear to bed ever make you uncomfortable?" asked Sam, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Dean.

Dean was like a deer caught in the headlights; in all the years that he and Sam had been sharing a bed he never voiced just exactly how he felt about Sam's sleep clothes. However, now that he was face to face with the question he was unable to lie to his baby brother, so he shrugged. "Only when I wake up and your package is all pressed up against me. Other than that, not really."

"Well why the hell didn't you say anything before, man?" asked Sam, snapping the elastic of his underwear back in place and crawling into bed next to Dean.

Dean threw his arm around Sam when he curled next to him and yawned, "Never really a good opportunity to bring it up."

Sam smiled when Dean's hand settled on his belly below his t-shirt, "Still could've said something before, De."

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed the back of Sam's head, nudging his shoulder with his nose as he said sleepily, "Just get some sleep, Sammy."

Again, that was all that was spoken of the issue.

Even after ten years, Sam twenty-five and Dean twenty-nine, Dean realized that nothing between their sleeping arrangements had really changed, not even after the four year period where they were apart; Sam's choice of pajamas hadn't changed, aside from Sam _finally _realizing that men should stop wearing tighty whities and should at _least_wear boxer-briefs if not boxers. However they didn't sleep in the same bed any longer; two full grown, six foot plus men would most certainly _not _fit into one double bed.

Dean was flopped on his bed, the one closest to the door and the bathroom. He stared blankly at the closed bathroom door and let out a sigh, hoping that Sam didn't use all the hot water; he was exhausted and his muscles were aching and he just wanted to get in the shower to soothe his sore body, getting cleaned up would just be an added bonus.

He smiled stupidly when Sam stepped out of the bathroom, preceded by a cloud of clammy steam. Dean let his eyes fall shut briefly at the damp warmth that soothed over his skin as Sam toweled off his hair.

"Shower's yours if you want it, man," said Sam, rubbing his head one last time before going back into the bathroom and hanging his towel on the towel rack.

Dean breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, turning onto his back and watching Sam as he gathered a fresh pair of shorts, "Nah, too lazy. I'll shower before we leave tomorrow."

Sam shrugged and said, "Whatever," before pulling on his boxer-briefs beneath his towel.

Dean caught a glimpse of Sam's ass as Sam pulled the towel away and Dean berated himself when his breath hitched. He not so suavely looked away when Sam turned toward him with an eyebrow quirked questioningly, and his brother just shrugged and flopped back onto his own bed, long legs curled beneath him as he leant back against the headboard.

Sam absently scratched at his stomach as he reached to the nightstand for the remote, he, too, was bone-weary from their latest hunt but he knew he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep any time soon; adrenaline and excitement running rampant through his veins from a successful hunt.

Dean _knew _he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep either; he was half-hard just from seeing Sam all water-slick with a towel draped loose 'round his hips. Seeing Sam in his form-fitting--and Dean meant_form-fitting_--boxer-briefs? He was fucking hard enough he was afraid his own shorts were going to burst at the seams. Yeah, Dean wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him as he watched _Ghost Hunters_, surprised that the men actually had a clue about how to _find _a ghost--why they willingly looked for earth-bound spirits he didn't know. His face and chest burned with a blush as Dean continued looking him over. He finally snapped and turned toward Dean, muting the TV as he said, "I thought you were tired, man."

"Am tired," replied Dean, not sounding sleepy in the slightest.

"Well then quit looking at me, close your eyes, and get some sleep," said Sam logically, un-muting the television and grinning when the _Hunters_found that they'd caught some half-decent EVPs and a shadow forming on their DVR.

Dean kept his gaze on Sam's body, mesmerized by the thin-cotton clinging to Sam's cock, "Can't sleep, Sammy."

Sam looked to Dean again and blushed harder when he realized just exactly where Dean's eyes were looking. His eyes widened and he brought his knees up to his chest, shouting incredulously, "Dude!"

Dean shook his head dumbly and looked up at Sam's face, "What's up?"

"Were you just checking out my equipment?"

"No?"

"Oh my God! You so were," shouted Sam, his dick taking interest in the whole debacle.

"Shut the hell up, Sammy," countered Dean, his own cheeks blooming crimson as he'd been caught checking out his brother.

Sam smirked and let his legs drop back down to the mattress, spreading them wide and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts, hands practically framing the bulge beneath his briefs.

"Sammy…" Dean warned, "If you're just fucking with me, I swear…"

Sam stroked his index finger along the hard line of his cock, "Not fucking with you, De…"

Dean swallowed hard and watched, hypnotized by the motions of Sam's fingers as they rubbed along his erection through the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

"You don't think I remember, do you?" asked Sam, cocking his head to the side, "Don't think I remember all the times we woke up together, me pressed up against you, limbs all tangled and your dick hard for me?"

"Sammy, no, that wasn't about you, ma--"

Sam shook his head and shot off his bed, interrupting, "Don't try denying it, Dean. I_know _you were hard for _me_. You think I never heard you? Jacking off in the shower of shitty motel bathrooms, moaning my name when you came?"

Dean opened his eyes, not even knowing when he'd shut them, and his eyes widened once he realized how close Sam actually was to his bed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sammy."

"No?" asked Sam, eyebrow quirking as Dean's hands shot down to cover his lap, "So you're _not _incredibly hard and aching for me right this second?"

"No," breathed Dean, visibly shaking when Sam knelt beside him on the bed.

Sam leant in next to Dean's ear and let his tongue flick against the lobe as he hissed, "Liar."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight and let out a groan, Sam's hot breath on his ear jolting pleasurable shivers along his tense body. "Don't you fucking start something you're not going to be able to finish, Sammy. Don't you fucking _dare_."

"Who said I won't be able to finish it, De?" asked Sam, leaning over Dean's body, throwing his legs over Dean's hips, ass resting against the strong muscles of Dean's thighs.

Dean's hands automatically went out to Sam's hips, "I'm _serious_, Sam. You go all chicken-shit half way through this and it won't be the same ever again between us and I'll be pissed as all hell. You back down now and get the fuck off of me and we'll forget this ever happened and never mention it again, you dig me?"

Sam rolled his hips against Dean's lap and grinned at the sound that pushed its way from between his brother's lips, "You feel that, Dean?" At Dean's slight nod and hard swallow Sam continued, leaning closer so that his breath ghosted over Dean's lips, "Wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to."

With that said Sam settled his hands on Dean's cheeks and pressed his lips to his brother's for the first time since they were young. Though this kiss was nothing like the innocent affectionate pecks they gave each other when they were small. No, this kiss was all full of heat and tongues, teeth clacking violently as their tongues battled for ownership.

Dean won; tongue forcefully pushing into Sam's mouth and mapping out all the spots that would make Sam groan.

So long as Dean had the upper hand he maneuvered them so that they were on their sides, Sam's body pressed all along his own, legs still hiked up on his hips.

Sam curled his long legs around Dean's body, feet pressing behind Dean's knees, bringing his brother as close as physically possible without being underneath each other's skin. With his legs locked around Dean, his cock was pressed tight up against Dean's stomach, Dean's cock pressing between his legs through the fabric of their underwear.

Dean moaned low in his throat at the press of Sam all around him, glad again for Sam's octopus tendencies. He parted from Sam's mouth and panted hard against Sam's temple, pulling away again to watch their hips grind against each other.

Sam keened and slid his hand down Dean's arm, hand coming down Dean's side to rest on his ribcage. "C'mon, De," he breathed, "want what you've been holding from me..."

"Alright, Sammy, just you wait, little brother," he replied, hands coming off of Sam's hips so he could tug off his own shirt.

Sam peeled his limbs from around Dean's and frantically kicked off his underwear, hands yanking at Dean's before his brother could even get his head from out of his shirt.

"_Jesus_, Sammy, you do fucking want it, don't you?" asked Dean on a whisper when Sam wrapped his legs around him again.

"_Yes_," groaned Sam, rocking his hips along Dean's chiseled stomach, cock smearing precome into the grooves of Dean's abdomen.

Dean leant forward and flicked his tongue along Sam's lips, teeth baring so he could bite at Sam's bottom lip, "What do you want from me, Sammy?"

"Just want _you_, Dean, whatever you wanna give me. _Please_, just… anything."

"Wanna be inside you," groaned Dean, tucking his face into Sam's neck as he rocked his hips up, dick sliding in the space between Sam's thighs, cockhead nudging at Sam's balls.

"Yeah, De, yeah. Okay," agreed Sam, tugging at Dean's hand so he could slip his brother's fingers between his lips.

"What're yo--"

Sam held just the tips of Dean's fingers between his lips and said around the digits, "Gonna have to stretch me if you wanna fuck me."

Dean gave an answering moan and pressed his fingers deeper into Sam's mouth, moaning louder when Sam hollowed his cheeks out around him.

Sam pulled Dean's fingers from his mouth and guided them down behind his back and settled Dean's palm on his cheek, slick fingertips dancing in the crack of his ass.

"You're sure you want me to, Sammy?"

"You were the one that said I go all chicken-shit then you'll be pissed and things'll be strained between us."

Dean rolled his eyes and let the tip of his middle finger press into Sam's hole, "Is that a yes?"

"No, Dean, I don't want you to, get the hell off of me," said Sam in his best sarcastic tone.

"Bitch," said Dean, inching his finger deeper into Sam's body.

Sam let out a groan and thrust back against Dean's hand. With a slight shrug Sam replied, "Yeah."

"Just for me?" asked Dean, finger driving deeper until it was in as far as it would go.

"_Yes_," moaned Sam, twisting his hips against Dean's digit.

Dean pinched Sam's ass and tried to push his finger in deeper, the tip rubbing over Sam's prostate and Sam growled against his chest.

"Find it?" asked Dean, deliberately stroking against that spot inside of Sam, knowing what he was doing to his brother.

Sam let out a yell and nodded his head, forehead rubbing roughly against Dean's chest as he gasped out, "Yes, De, _yes_. _Nngh_."

Dean rotated his finger in as big a circle as he was able to and Sam keened, "Ready for another, little brother?"

"Mhm," murmured Sam, a fine sheen of sweat already breaking across his forehead and on his upper lip.

Dean acquiesced and slid his finger out, slicking up his second finger again before he retuned both to Sam's hole, sliding them both in with just a tiny bit of resistance.

Dean rubbed soothing circles into Sam's lower back and whispered into his brother's ear, "Just relax, Sammy."

"Tryna t', Dean, s'not so easy to do when you have fingers up your ass, man."

Even through Sam's strained tone, Dean knew that Sam was enjoying the sensations when his brother mewled against his throat.

Dean smirked against Sam's temple and said, "You like this, Sammy, just wait 'till you have my cock in you, eh?"

Sam moaned at the thought and thrust against his brother's muscled belly, "Hurry, Dean, _please_."

"Just one more, Sam, think you can handle it for me," said Dean, scissoring the two fingers in Sam's body before removing them and adding a third, this time meeting no resistance.

Sam kept up his mewling and thrust back against Dean's fingers, legs tightening around Dean's waist as he begged for Dean's cock in him. "Dean, _Dean_,_De!_ I'm ready, ready, De, please. Just, inside me, want you inside."

"Okay, Sammy, okay," replied Dean, stroking a hand over Sam's hair as he pulled his fingers from Sam's body with a small whine from his baby brother.

Before Dean was able to slick up his own cock, Sam was shimmying down his body and taking his cock into his mouth, lips and tongue working to lubricate his brother's erection. Once Sam was satisfied with his work he wrapped himself back around Dean's body and rocked against Dean so that Dean's dick rode the valley of his ass.

"Want it just like this, baby boy?"

"Yes, Dean, dear _God_, yes. Just--" Sam reached behind himself and lined Dean's cock up with his hole, eagerly pushing back against Dean's hard flesh.

Dean's mouth fell open in a silent moan as he sank into Sam's body; cock half in Sam without any of his assistance. He grinned against Sam's temple when Sam groaned and rocked back against him, wringing a loud moan from between his own lips.

"_Christ_, Sammy," groaned Dean, tilting his hips up hard so he could seat himself fully inside his brother.

Sam's knees squeezed tightly into Dean's sides and his feet dug into the backs of Dean's knees, his fingers kneading into the tight muscles of Dean's shoulder.

"Tight, Sam, _fuck_," gasped Dean, leaning his head down so he could suck at Sam's neck, "you okay?"

"_De_…_Move._" growled Sam when Dean stayed motionless inside him.

Dean claimed Sam's lips as he began to move, pulling out slow and thrusting back into Sam's body, cock striking Sam's prostate on the first thrust. He rocked his hips up into Sam as he continued to fuck Sam's mouth with his tongue; cock mirroring the actions of his tongue between Sam's lips.

Sam keened and mewled into Dean's mouth, fingers scrabbling at the soft sweat-curled hair at the base of Dean's skull. He pulled away and gasped against Dean's mouth, lungs burning with the need for air; Sam not caring though, for the intense pleasure shooting through his body at the hard prods of Dean's cock to his prostate pushed all thought from his mind.

Dean met Sam's lips again, eyes locked to Sam's as his hands cupped Sam's jaw, eyes reflecting just how much both Winchesters were enjoying being with each other so intimately.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and met Dean's tongue with just as much fervor as his brother, hips working hard against Dean's, cock riding along Dean's stomach as their tongues battled it out.

A particularly tight squeeze of Sam's muscles around his cock had Dean groaning against Sam's mouth. He pulled away and took in great gasping breaths of air so as to collect himself in an attempt to keep himself from coming; at least long enough so he could get Sam off before himself.

Dean's continual onslaught of his prostate, the pleasure of Dean's cock rubbing thick and hot inside of him, and the feel of Dean's stomach sliding all along the underside of his cock had Sam quickly approaching the edge.

Sam could feel his orgasm building from his lips connected with Dean's, sliding deliciously down his throat along with Dean's swallowed moans, down through his limbs and back up again to pool low in his stomach. His balls pulled tight up against his body and when Dean stroked his fingers along the sensitive spot just below his jaw and struck his prostate deliciously hard, Sam lost it, coming in thick jets all over Dean's stomach and his own as he let out a hoarse cry of Dean's name.

Dean pulled back just in time to watch Sam's face as he came. He let out a cry of his own and bit at Sam's chin as he looked between their bodies, catching the last feeble twitches as Sam's cock spurted the last few streams of his release.

"God, _Sammy_…" he trailed, "gorgeous when you come, little brother."

Sam cried out again when Dean resumed his thrusts inside of him, rocking his lethargic body back against Dean in order to get his brother to come.

"Want it, De,_please_," panted Sam breathlessly. He deliberately tightened his muscles around his brother, sucking bruises all along Dean's neck as he wrapped his limbs more tightly around Dean.

Dean moaned low in the back of his throat; the feel and smell of Sam all around him, and Sam's hot mouth panting dirty words against his ear had him spasming inside of Sam's ass as he came, hips still working as he pumped the last vestiges of his orgasm into Sam's willing hole.

The brothers lay wrapped around each other, Dean still inside of Sam as he laid small kisses all along Sam's face; the bridge of his nose, his forehead, below his eyes, and then his lips, Sam's tongue meeting his in a soft caress.

Sam sighed against Dean's mouth and wriggled, Dean's cock slipping free of his body. Sam smiled, completely content, against Dean's chest and he breathed, "Man."

Dean laughed quietly against Sam's messy mop of hair, "I hear ya'."

"Man, _seriously_."

"Sammy," Dean tilted Sam's head up, "I _know_."

"_No_, De, I just fucked _my brother_."

"Jesus Christ, Sammy! What did I sa--"

"No, Dean! That's not even anywhere _near _where I was going with this, retard."

Dean's anger abated and he quirked a brow, "It's not?"

"No."

"Well, what _were_you going to say?"

"I was _going _to say, 'I just fucked my brother and it was _the hottest _sex of my life.'"

Dean laughed and squeezed his arms tight around Sam's waist and repeated, "I know."

Sam bit Dean's neck and said, "Jerk."

"Now when you bite at my neck and say that, Sammy, you _know _it loses all it's heat, right?"

"Whatever," grinned Sam, snuggling against Dean's chest.

"You know," started Dean, chuckling when Sam groaned.

"Hm?"

"When you were a kid it annoyed the crap out of me when you only wore Dad's t-shirt to bed, even more so when it was Dad's t-shirt with tiny tighty whities."

Sam peeled one tired eyelid open and yawned, "Is there a point to this aside from keeping me awake?"

Dean pinched Sam again and then nuzzled into Sam's neck, "Just--" he stroked Sam's sweat-slicked thigh and smiled cheekily, "with results like these I don't mind your choice of pajamas anymore."


End file.
